


Skinship

by Sasaki_Haise



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantico, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22168957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasaki_Haise/pseuds/Sasaki_Haise
Summary: Cuando Sousuke le pregunta a Haruka cuál es su forma de demostrar afecto no espera una respuesta... pero igual la obtiene.
Relationships: Nanase Haruka/Yamazaki Sousuke
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Skinship

**Skinship**

_[_ _Skinship_ _:_

_Intercambio de afecto a través del contacto mutuo de la piel.]_

En un inicio sus encuentros sólo ocurrieron porque hicieron un compromiso.

La situación dio pie cuando Rin, quien un día se levantó y decidió que haría de Haruka y Sousuke "mejores amigos", los citó para contarles su brillante plan. De alguna manera, los convenció de que pasaran tiempo de calidad y fortalecieran su pequeño vínculo. Cuando ya pudieran verse a los ojos sin tensión, saldrían a festejar los tres. (Aunque puede que en el particular caso de Haruka Nanase, algo haya tenido que ver una bolsa con varias latas de caballa que fue deslizada por debajo de la mesa del restaurante en donde tuvieron su improvisada reunión).

Las primeras veces que Sousuke y Haruka se encontraron simplemente se saludaron y se miraron durante largos minutos, esperando a que alguien hiciera el primer movimiento. Su salida, por lo general, concluía con ellos en el mismo lugar, frustrados por haber desperdiciado tiempo.

Las segundas veces, Sousuke dio sugerencias porque pronto descubrió que Haruka no era una persona muy habladora o emprendedora, a menos de que se tratara de nadar.

Después de un tiempo, Haruka comenzó a mostrar gestos de cuándo algo le parecía buena o mala idea. Y mucho, muy posteriormente le dio por hacer comentarios respecto a lo que le apetecía hacer.

Sus cortas conversaciones nunca variaban mucho, a veces contaban cómo les había ido en las clases o qué habían hecho en el club con unas cuantas frases.

Yamazaki no pudo evitar preguntarse en algún momento si Haru alguna vez reía o decía cosas afectivas cuando estaba con sus amigos. Tan parco como era, no le sorprendería que fuera del tipo que sólo recibía amor y no daba nada a cambio.

"¿Qué le ve Rin?", se preguntó más de una vez.

—Oye, Nanase... ¿cómo se supone que demuestras tu cariño? —cuestionó Yamazaki a Haruka un día que su curiosidad fue demasiada.

Haru hizo un gesto pensativo y luego extendió su mano. Tomó la de Sousuke entre la suya y le apretó con cuidado de no lastimarle. Luego sonrió de forma suave.

—Makoto lo llama _skinship_ —respondió Haru.

Yamazaki no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Desvió la mirada y llevó su mano libre hasta su cara para cubrir su expresión.

¿Estaba siendo él receptor del afecto de Nanase en ese instante?


End file.
